Days of Our Lives
by Calmolive
Summary: 100 Drabbles about anyone from the Mauraders to Harry and the gang to the next generation. Hopefully around 300 words or less each
1. Haunted

Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews from my other story. They made me smile like an idiot for a couple of hours… :) Anyway, I thought I would try to write some more so I'm going to write using a list of prompts I got from a HP challenge. There are 100, and that's the number I would like to get to but I probably won't use all of the prompts on the list so I'd love for you guys to give me some!

Also, these will take place at different times with different characters and whatnot.

Prompt: Haunted

Char(s): George Weasley

Time: After the Battle of Hogwarts

I'm in our old flat above the shop. Everything reminds me of him. If it's not the gigantic picture of the two of us in the middle of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, it's the empty, unmade bed that I sleep by every night.

His memory lurks in the kitchen, where he made a pot of tea every afternoon during the lunch break. Or, the living room, where I have to see the big stain on the carpet that he made when he dropped his cup of coffee after finding out that Ron managed to get a girlfriend. His hand on the clock at The Burrow forever sits at "No More."

Have I accepted his death? I don't know if I ever will. I didn't just loose a brother; I lost my best friend, my other half. No one knows how I feel. I still think he's here, sometimes.

Some days, I wake up, and in the moment of sheer confusion, I look around for him. Then the realization hits me, and I stay in bed all day trying to remember a time when I could wake up to my twin's freckly, smiling face. I don't even remember what that looks like, as I haven't truly smiled in the mere four months since he was killed.

Mum and Dad lost a son; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny lost a brother that day. But for me, a little part of me was taken that day as well. When I look in the mirror, I see the person that used to stand next to me, a twinkle in his eye, a look of mischief on his face. I know one thing, though.

Although he is gone from this world, from our pranks, and the laughter we would spark, I'm still haunted by Fred.


	2. Tornado

I wanted to write more about the Mauraders, so here it goes. Also, I've read a few stories where Hestia Jones is Lily's best friend and so I went with that because I wanted to use JK's characters instead of make my own.

Prompt: "He's like a tornado. Blows through unannounced and unwanted leaving a trail of destruction in his wake." "You gotta admit, it is more fun when he's around." Char(s): Sirius, James, Lily, Hestia, Remus, and Peter Time: Mauraders at Hogwarts

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon for the seventh year Gryffindor's. Head Girl Lily Evans had made sure that everybody's homework was finished so there were no Potions projects or Charms essays to be completed in a rush.

Lily was reading, sitting on a couch in the common room. James Potter was resting his head in his, shockingly, fellow Head's, and even more shockingly, girlfriend's lap, and was making his way through a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Remus and Peter were sitting on the floor playing chess down by the fire, and Hestia was sitting on a comfy chair by Lily and James, painting her finger and toenails an obnoxious shade of pink.

It was too quiet, and James was the first to realize it. "Where's Siri-" He was cut off by a loud bang coming from the boy's stairs. All heads turned towards to noise to Sirius Black jumping down the stairs.

Sirius, dressed like a Muggle superhero in tights and underwear, had gotten into one of Remus' comic books. He hopped onto the coffee table in front of the sofa, screaming, "Avengers assemble!"

James, Remus and Peter rolled on the floor laughing, while Lily and Hestia tried to figure out what was going on.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Lily asked in a confused laugh.

"Isn't it obvious?" the charming, dark-haired nut replied, "I am Captain America!" And with that, he jumped on the couch, from the couch to the chair, from the chair to the chessboard, the leapt down to the floor and exited through the portrait hole.

Simultaneously, James' bag of Bertie Bott's flew everywhere, Hestia's nail polish spilled all over her lap and the chair, and the chess pieces went every which way, ending up anywhere from in the fire to down Lily's shirt.

Lily, in a calm, annoyed voice, said, "You know, he's like a tornado. Blows through unannounced and unwanted leaving a trail of destruction in his wake."

James just looked at her and smiled. "You gotta admit, it is more fun when he's around."


End file.
